


Unraveling Oblivion

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, fem!dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Unraveling Oblivion

I could sense it as soon as Spencer walked in the door.

He’d had an awful day at work.

When that happened, this happened…

“Mistress,” he said softly. Not asking, more pleading.

I needed to take control. Our relationship consisted of switching, but lately I’d been the sub. However, when we switched roles, I reveled in letting that side of me free. “Yes, honey. Bad day?”

Spencer swallowed hard. Reflected in his eyes were the horrors of his job, and lately the cases had been even worse. “Yes.” Though he was taller than me, I leaned up and kissed his forehead. I knew exactly what he needed. He wanted to relinquish all control and have me make every decision for him, which was something I was all too happy to provide for him. 

First, he needed some tea. Tea always made him feel better. “Sit,” I said softly, guiding him to the table with a gentle, but firm hand. After placing the pot on the stove, I kissed the curls atop his head, running my fingers through them and massaging his scalp. He hummed in appreciation, which put a smile on my face as I reached for the tea and some cups in the cabinet. “I’m sorry, baby,” I said, placing the cup of tea just the way he liked it down in front of him. “Whenever you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen. Until then, I will tease you into oblivion. How does that sound?”

My baby reached back, his fingers grazing over my palm. “Good. Really good.” After taking a sip of his tea, he spun around in his chair and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could feel his steady breathing against my stomach; he hadn’t been this subby in a while, and though I loved being the dominant one, I couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. He was only this subby when work was really draining him; I couldn’t imagine what was going on in his head, but I could help him forget for a while.

Spencer probably could’ve sat there for hours with his arms wrapped around my waist, but I knew his mind would still be racing. Leaning down, I kissed the top of his head again. “Grab your tea, you can finish it on the couch next to me and then we can go inside.”

Awash with content knowing that he didn’t have to make a damn decision, he got up from the table and followed my instructions, leaning against my chest on the couch while he finished his tea. It took him about 10 minutes to finish and all the while I played with his hair; that always made him melt and I loved playing with his bouncy curls. It was probably one of my favorite things to do. 

Once he finished, I took the cup to the sink so I could wash it later and grabbed his hands again to pull him off the couch. “We’re gonna go inside and you’re going to sit on the couch while Mistress touches herself. No touching for you.” I smiled as I booped his nose and walked inside, his footsteps resounding closely behind me. The way he blushed when he was all subby made me melt. 

It wasn’t going to be difficult for me to get all worked up; I was already halfway there. Spencer sat down across from the bed as I pulled my shirt up over my head and discarded it on the floor, along with my bra, jeans, and matching underwear. “Eyes here,” I said as I sat down. I spread my legs and pointed down to where the arousal was already shining. “No touching me or yourself.”

I leaned back into the pillows with a satisfied smile as I heard him groan in frustration. Now his mind was somewhere else other than work, and I planned on keeping it here for a while. The sounds of his soft moans were all I could hear as I slid my fingers between my slick folds, moving them back and forth, up and down, and in and out to the rhythm of his breathing. Quickly, I brought myself to orgasm. When I pulled my fingers from my center, they were slick with arousal. Walking off the bed, I stopped in front of him and held my fingers in front of his mouth; he didn’t need to be told what to do, he just did it, cleaning my fingers and moaning at the taste of me that he couldn’t have up close and personal. I’d never imagined myself loving this kind of sexual power, but it came surprisingly naturally to me. 

“Now that you’ve cleaned me up, Mistress is going to bring you to the brink over and over and over again until you’re begging me to let you come and then, and only then, will I allow it.” Again, he hummed in anticipation as I climbed into his lap and began grinding about his length, stiff against his pants. “Already hard for me, I see.” He smiled into my mouth. God, I fucking loved this man, dom, sub and anything and everything in between; he was mine. “Good boy.”

After climbing off of his lap and pulling him out of the chair, I peeled his shirt off and discarded it with my clothing before pulling his belt from its loops and pushing his pants and boxers to the floor. “This is all mine.” When I grabbed his length, he gulped, eyes going wide with possibility. “Are we clear?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice strained as I pumped his length.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy.”

With some leverage on his shoulders, he fell back into the bed and I climbed on top of him, strategically placing kisses underneath his chin, on his chest, and on his stomach before gliding my tongue down the length of his cock. He twitched against me, his hands desperate to touch me but under strict orders not to.

After tasting the pre-cum that was dripping from the tip, I ran my tongue up and down, following with my hands. “Oh my god, Y/N, I-”

“Excuse me?” My voice oozed warning.

“Mistress,” he said, swallowing hard as I reprimanded him. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“More.”

“More what, honey? Be specific.”

“Take me in your mouth…please Mistress.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” With a shudder, his head fell back down onto the bed. I went back to working his length, gliding my hand up and down before wrapping my lips around him. There was something about looking up at him, having the power to do and say as I pleased, that always left me shaking; I couldn’t help but start to touch myself again as I took him deeper into my mouth. It didn’t take him long to begin falling over the edge, but as soon as I felt his muscles tighten, I removed my mouth from him. “Not yet, sweetheart.”

Two more times, I brought him to the brink and refused his release. He lasted longer and longer each time, to the point where I’d denied him for nearly 30 minutes. After switching between gentle strokes, firm grasps, soft licks and sweet kisses for another few minutes, his orgasm began to crest again. “Please, Mistress, I can’t hold it anymore. Please…”

I loved when this happened; he always got super desperate and forgot to use my title. “Please, please, please…”

God, I loved it when he begged. Subby to the extreme. Reaching down between my legs, I started to stroke my clit while continue my gentle assault on the tip of his cock. “Please what, sweetheart?”

Spencer was shaking with the force of staving off his release. It was getting more and more difficult and my hand kept moving faster and faster. “Please let me cum, Mistress. I can’t wait anymore.”

“Okay, baby. Cum for me.”

Oh, those magic words. They had barely left my mouth when he cried out, his whole body tensing while he released himself into my mouth. While I disposed of his release, I continued to stroke him gently, allowing him to ride it out at his own pace. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” I asked.

“Better,” he said, his eyes heavy with sleep. “Much better.”

I could’ve easily ridden him until sunrise in the state I was in, but he was starting to get tired - my torture and his job mixing together to form the perfect potion for sleepiness.

It was a little early for bed at only 9:00, but I could tell he needed sleep, so I crawled into bed and under the covers. “Come to me. You can sleep on my boobies.” I shook my chest playfully and told him we were done with the scene for the night, so he no longer had to call me by my title. 

“The best kind of pillows,” he chuckled softly. His eyes were closed, head resting against me, one arm under the pillow under my head, and the other clutching one of my own. “Can you play with my hair until I fall asleep?” He was mumbling. He’d be asleep in no time, and undoubtedly in the morning, he’d be up for talking about whatever he’d seen this past week. 

“Of course, love.” 

As my fingers swirled and twirled around his hair, his breathing steadied out, his body rising and falling as he allowed sleep to overtake him. That’s why I loved us. We always knew what the other needed. I smiled to myself as my own eyes began to close, hearing one last thing before I fell asleep. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Spence.”


End file.
